nigthmare
by kira taisho
Summary: <html><head></head>no todas las pesadillas son malas, algunas tienen su lado bueno...</html>


Naruto no me pertenece

no se, salio de un chispazo tétrico que se me ocurrió, ustedes juzguen, el personaje femenino decidanlo ustedes

* * *

><p>Corría todo lo que podía, sabia que hacia ruido, pero quería escapar, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro una tras otra, forcejeo con la puerta principal, pero esta no cedía, escucho pasos cerca, el estaba haciendo ruido apropósito, le divertía correrla.<p>

Siguió corriendo, no tenia tiempo para pensar, debía escapar, no sabia ni donde estaba pero estaba lleno de marionetas, el taller supuso, salio de allí, no recordaba ninguna salida en ese cuarto. entro a otro, había varias personas allí, muchas de ellas desangrándose, no había salida en ese cuarto, sino ninguno estaría ahí, iba a darse la vuelta pero una mano tomo su tobillo y la hizo caer, "ayúdame" le escucho susurrar débilmente, sentía como sus ropas se impregnaban con la sangre del suelo y la que caía de los que estaban colgados en el techo, un grito salio de su garganta cuando uno de los pobres hombres que estaban colgados giro y todo el contenido de su estomago cayo sobre ella, sabia que ese hombre no tenia el estomago abierto, el estaba ahí, divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento.

Se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo, escuchando la suave risa en el cuarto donde estaba hacia unos segundos, a el le divertían esos juegos.

no paro ni un segundo de correr, quería salir de ese infierno, la sangre corría por su cuerpo junto a las lagrimas, una y otra vez, vio una puerta abierta y sin pensarlo quiso correr hacia ella y salir, era de noche, pero los faroles iluminaban lo suficiente para que algo de luz entrara en el oscuro lugar, no había casi nada de luz en la mansión, a el le gustaba que fuese así, de ese modo la asustaba mas, sin embargo antes de llegar algo la empujo y la hizo caer al suelo, sintió enseguida el calor de las manos del hombre que la mantenía cautiva, su aliento contra su nuca, la estaba acariciando.

-No pensabas escapar ¿o si?- hablo de una forma totalmente atrayente pero tétrica.

-Matame- rogó.

-Por que? eres mi muñeca favorita- El se levanto y cerro la puerta frente a ella, para luego encender una pequeña lampara -y ahora, jugare con mi hermosa muñeca.

La tomo del brazo y con un brusco movimiento la subió a la mesa, claro, estaban en la cocina, pero no se había dado cuenta, esa puerta daba al patio trasero.

Le quito la ropa a tirones y ella cerro los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, un grito salio quemando su garganta y cuando abrió de golpe los ojos vio el salón de clases, todos la observaban raro, gracias al cielo, había sido una pesadilla.

El timbre de salida la había despertado, bendito fuese ese condenado aparato, suspiro aliviada justo cuando un chico de suaves rasgos, pelo alborotado de un color rojo oscuro y ojos cobrizos se acerco a ella.

-Iremos a hacer la tarea a mi casa?- la suave voz la embeleso.

Asintió mientras empezaba a juntar sus cosas, ignorando la sonrisa del pelirrojo, de haberla visto, jamas lo hubiese acompañado.

Salieron del aula unos minutos después rumbo a la casa del chico, Akasuna Sasori, un chico realmente guapo, pero algo raro, retraído, sombrío... Aterrador.

Al llegar entraron a la mansión, ella tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso, de algún lugar se le hacia conocido.

-Bienvenida a tu pesadilla- le susurro al oído al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Un grito resonó por toda la mansión, dando inicio a una cacería, tal y como en el sueño la persiguió hasta que estuvo cubierta de sangre y termino por desnudarla en la cocina, sobre la mesa, lo vio desnudarse y por dios era hermoso...

comenzó a besarla con rudeza y explorar su boca con su lengua, sabia que le iba a violar, pero como siguiese así iba a terminar accediendo, era demasiado hermoso, demasiado excitante.

Gimió cuando el empezó a tocar ese punto tan sensible, era un experto, su toque era suave y ¡dios! ya estaba olvidando toda la pesadilla.

No supo cuanto había pasado pero con sus ardientes besos quien no perdería la noción del tiempo, termino por llegar unos segundos después de que el introdujese dos dedos en su intimidad, gimió sin pudor alguno, la hacia sentir tan bien, sentía los espasmos en todo su cuerpo y como apretaba los dedos en su interior.

-Ya estas lista-

escucho una suave risa tras esas palabras, dios era demasiado perfecto pero no se lo aria saber.

La penetro de una estocada y empezó con un vaivén desenfrenado, una y otra vez haciendola gemir una y otra vez, termino por aferrarse a sus hombros clabandole las uñas, cosa que a el no le molesto, sus jadeos la excitaban, observo entre las pestañas su rostro, se notaba que estaba disfrutando, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor, mantenía sus ojos entre abiertos mirandola, era demasiado excitante.

Sintió otra vez como el calor se acumulaba de golpe en su intimidad y empezó a sentir los espasmos y como esta vez apretaba el miembro del pelirrojo y lo escucho soltar un gemido y cuando empezaba a calmarse noto que el estaba por llegar y lo beso lo mejor que pudo hasta que el se separo ya sintiendo los efectos del orgasmo y termino viniéndose dentro de ella.

sabia que solo era el comienzo de la pesadilla pero no quería despertar, le gustaba demasiado.


End file.
